


Twins

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Chinese|中文, Gen, M/M, hermann and owen are twins, of course hermann is the old brother
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finnally had a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I love crossover!

“Hermann，最近过的怎样？”Owen首先打破了沉默，而语气好像是一段时间没有见面，而不是二十多年不见一样，当然，这不是严格意义上。  
“不要叫我的名字，我可是个博士。”Hermann条件反射地回答道，话一出口他就后悔了，不过以他的性格是不会做出什么弥补的举动的，就任它尴尬吧。  
然而事情并没有这样发展，Owen只是柔声问道，“就算是弟弟也一样吗？”语气里带着一丝不易察觉的悲伤。  
但Hermann可是他的双胞胎哥哥，双胞胎之间总是有着一种特殊的连接，所以他可以感觉的到，“那你也应该叫我哥哥。”  
“可是同卵双胞胎是细胞分裂形成的，也就是说我们是从同一个受精卵发育而成，我们是一样大的，所以我不能叫你哥哥。”Owen忍不住开始说起不够专业的专业理论，果然是兄弟。  
“可是人们评判谁比较大通常是按照出生时间的前后，而不是从受精卵开始。而且你刚刚也自称为弟弟了不是吗？”  
“好吧，可是我还是叫你Hermann可以吧，叫哥哥太奇怪了。”Owen刮了刮鼻子。  
“好。”Hermann抿了一口茶，望向窗外。

十几分钟前，Hermann正和Newton一起走在回家的路上，这时候Owen出现了，“可以一起去喝杯茶吗？”Hermann答应了，Newton悻悻地独自回家。战争结束后，Jack给他们放了几天假，理由是“这是人类与外星人斗争的一个巨大的里程碑”，不过这不重要，重要的是，Owen有时间来找他哥哥了，既然人类都战胜了Kaiju，那么他和哥哥之间的心结又有什么解不开的呢？这就是Owen出现在这里的原因。

Hermann正在想着过去的时光，想着遥远的和弟弟还在一起的时光，那大概是这辈子最单纯快乐的时光了吧。  
从他记事开始，他就一直和弟弟在一起玩耍，他总是在保护弟弟，不仅仅是因为父母总是告诉他他是哥哥应该让着弟弟保护弟弟，他自己也打从心底深处觉得身为哥哥就是应该保护弟弟才对。而父母的宠爱也造成了Owen破坏性的性格，父母总是能清楚地辨认出他们俩谁是谁，所以从他记事开始，他也一直在帮弟弟收拾他的那些烂摊子，直到发生那件事。  
“Hermann，告诉你一个秘密。”Owen的声音将他拉回现实。  
“嗯？”Hermann抱歉地看着Owen，“对不起，我刚刚走神了，可以再说一遍吗？”  
“我说我告诉你一个秘密，还有你不用道歉的。”Owen浅笑。  
“好吧，没办法我习惯了。”Hermann耸耸肩。  
“那么你可以考虑一下在我面前忘记这个习惯。”Owen扬起眉毛。  
“我尽量。你要说的是什么？”Hermann端起茶杯抿了一口，从茶杯上面看着Owen。  
“我做的工作也跟外星人有关。”  
Hermann挑眉，“哦？”然后放下茶杯，将手肘撑在桌上，十指交叉，下巴放在上面，假装十分感兴趣。  
“我在一个叫火炬木的小组工作，我们的任务就是抵御外星人并且不让普通人接触到他们，不过像Kaiju那种，我们实在没办法搞定，所以只能交给政府部门并且曝光。如果以前告诉你你大概不会相信吧，外星人什么的……”  
“不，我会相信的。”Hermann打断了Owen的话，“我一直都相信有外星人的存在，而且我不认为你有什么理由拿这种事来骗我，我相信你。”  
Owen笑了，他打从心底里感到开心，“我也相信你，所以我才会告诉你这些，事实上如果一般人知道了这些就会被偷偷地下药然后忘记这段时间的事情。”Owen耸了耸肩，“不过我相信你不会告诉任何人的，当然也不要告诉你刚刚那个朋友Newton。”  
“我不会告诉他的，还有他不是我朋友。”Hermann语气平淡。  
“对不起，我以为吵架是你们之间一种表达感情的方式。”Owen尴尬地挠挠后颈。  
“他是我男朋友。”Hermann挑眉。  
Owen睁大了眼睛，“真不知道你居然是同性恋。”  
“通常来讲双胞胎中其中一个是同性恋另外一个是同性恋的几率也会比较高，我上次去卡迪夫的时候就看到你跟一个壮汉在接吻。”当时他去那边参加一个会议，就想着要不要顺便去看一看弟弟，不过看到他夹在一男一女中间的时候觉得还是不要去打招呼比较好。  
“那个只是药物的作用。”面对哥哥疑惑的表情，Owen只是摆了摆手，不打算进一步解释。  
Hermann决定还是告诉Owen真相，既然Owen主动告诉他本该保密的事，“其实我知道你在火炬木工作，并且知道你们是研究外星人的，还有全部成员的名字。”同样他也不打算向Owen解释，不过他想他应该知道为什么。“说到这个，你们有个叫Toshiko的队员很喜欢你吧。”  
“呃，嗯，好吧，是的。”Owen认输般地垂下头，“不过我对她一点感觉都没有。”他耸耸肩，喝了口拿铁。  
“自从Katie去世以后你就再也没有真正对谁有过感觉了吧？”Hermann还是将这句话问了出来。  
Owen沉默了一会，然后说道，“他们都这样看我，他们总是觉得自从她死了之后我就变了一个人一样，但其实不是这样的，我以前就是这样的，每天喝酒泡吧，彻头彻尾的王八蛋，天性如此。只是她改变了我，她让我愿意去过那种安定的生活，那种传统意义上好的生活，只是我再也没有碰到过一个这样的人。”  
“不，并不是你的天性如此，”Owen表情疑惑，“你只是小时候被爸妈宠成了这个样子，真不知道他们是怎么认出我们来的。”Hermann摇头。  
“因为你总是一副谁欠你五百万的样子。”Owen笑着说。  
“你不也差不多。”Hermann不甘示弱。  
“哦不，我们不一样，你那是别人欠你钱，我是欠扁。”  
说完两个人都笑了起来，然后恢复了沉默，都在各自想着心事。  
“嗯……Hermann，对不起，我是说害你腿瘸的事。”Owen局促地挥舞着双手。  
十岁的时候，Owen曾经不小心将一所房子点燃，落下的一根房梁压住了将他保护在身下的Hermann的左腿，由于被压的时间太长，他那条腿再也没能好起来。而这也是Owen日后会选择医学的原因，他一直觉得如果自己会这些的话哥哥的腿就不会像现在这样，虽然后来他知道并不是这样的。在那之后，同学们总是嘲笑他，欺负他，而Owen总是会站出来保护他，就像曾经他对Owen做的一样。可是Hermann从来没有因此谢过他，一次都没有过，反而不在像以前一样温柔地对待他，而是像对待其他人一样永远对他臭着一张脸，他不再特殊。不过后来这一切都无所谓了，因为他们的父母离婚了，Hermann跟父亲一起留在了德国，而Owen则跟母亲一起来到了英国，他们的母亲的故乡。  
“没关系，真的没关系，我从来没有怪罪过你。”Hermann从来没有怪罪过Owen，即使他对他的态度完全转变，那也只是因为他那该死的自尊心，他不想要Owen来保护他，来帮助他，即使他知道他从来不是出于同情而这样做的。  
“你知道的，我从来不是因为同情而帮助你的，我只是……”Owen再一次局促起来。  
“我知道，”Hermann将一只手放在Owen头上，轻抚着他的头发，“我一直都知道。”  
Owen看着Hermann，安心地笑了。  
之后他们又聊了一些小时候的事，走之前，Owen说，“哥哥，以后也要常联系。”  
Hermann愣了一下，“当然，弟弟。”  
“对了，和你那位冤家结婚的时候千万得记得给我寄喜帖。”  
Hermann笑了笑，“当然。”


End file.
